1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tire pressure monitoring system and a resetting method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the tire pressure monitoring system having a built-in bootloader and the resetting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a vehicle often uses a tire pressure monitoring system to control a tire pressure. The tire pressure monitoring system is quite important for improving the safety of the vehicle. The tires are the only part of the vehicle in direct contact with the road surface. The abnormal tire pressure, in bloated state or in inflated state, not only will affect the energy consumption and operating effect of the vehicle, but also will cause the occurrence of the traffic accident. Therefore, the tire pressure monitoring system has become one of the necessary equipment for the vehicle.
The conventional tire pressure monitoring system is consisted of four main components, a tire pressure detecting element, a receiver, a display equipment and an update setting element. The components installed on the vehicle and operated by driver are the tire pressure detecting element, the receiver and the display equipment. The update setting element is related to the check of the tire pressure detection element, the setting requirements of different types of the vehicles (such as the information of the temperature, pressure and acceleration of the tire), and the signal custom setting of different vehicle models. In addition, the update setting element is set by the original manufacturer or is operated by the maintenance personnel. When the tire pressure detecting element is set to the correct setting by the update setting element, the tire pressure detecting element emits the high-frequency data signal to the receiver. The receiver transmits this information to the display equipment; hence the driver can keep the real-time information of the tire pressure status through the display equipment.
In the past, the update setting element was set by the original manufacturer or was operated by the maintenance personnel. The setting or the operation of the update setting element will not fail due to lack of experience. Nevertheless, the setting requirements of the vehicle and the tire pressure are not altered at a flash memory in the a micro control unit of the tire pressure detecting element, and an initiation region of the flash memory is prohibited performing the writing process for the function and the low cost consideration and preventing the setting of a boot block is modified. Therefore, the technology of the current tire pressure detecting element is not allowed to update a bootloader at an initiation zone. Further, a basic input-output system or related setting values of the bootloader are changed with upgrades of the vehicle types and the vehicles models. Conventional practices are initializing memory to modify the bootloader when the basic input-output system or the related setting values of the bootloader do not match to hardware of the new vehicle. However, the mechanism that a reset processing can only be written after the memory initialization in the conventional practice causes inconvenience to the original manufacturer setting or the maintenance personnel. Except a repair returned to the original manufacturer, there is no easy way to update the flash memory without a limitation of the bootloader at the initiation zone. Hence, conventional products can not conveniently update the settings of the flash memory to follow the changes of the vehicle type or the vehicle model and other setting modified requirements